


Falling for the Scary Girl.

by SiegFriedPotatos



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i hope you’ll like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiegFriedPotatos/pseuds/SiegFriedPotatos
Summary: Our Protagonist fell in love with the infamous scary fish of Moordale, Maeve Wiley.Watch as he slowly realise that the interest became genuine care and finally love.Warning: this story is a long one but i already saved a few chapters ;) i hope that you’ll like it.
Relationships: Aimee Gibbs & Maeve Wiley, Eric Effiong & Original Male character, Eric Effiong & Otis Milburn, Eric Effiong & Otis Milburn & Maeve Wiley, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Maeve Wiley/Male Original Character, Maeve Wiley/Sean Wiley, Otis Milburn & Original Male Character, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Ola Nyman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Maeve Wiley

**_Chapter 1: Maeve Wiley !_ **

****

****

  * **_Moordale secondary school -_**



****

**_It was finally over ! The students were ecstatic, School was finally over ! they still had to study two years for their A-phase but who care ? They were students! And even if nobody said it openly, they knew the next two years weren’t for studies, They were made to build the foundations of social interaction in it’s most fundamental form, as a certain troublesome sex therapist would put it, in other words: They were for Sex !_ **

**_  
Yes….it is strange_ **

****

**_Yes…. it is stupid_ **

****

**_Yes…. it will definitely cause them a lot of problems._ **

****

**_But youth is made to cause problems after all, The students ran away as if their lives were at stake each one of them more than happy to go back home for a few months. “Each one of them” of course doesn’t include the special cases. The Untouchables had their reputation to consider, they just walked out ‘ With Style ‘ while spitting their poison at the other students. The other one was of course our very own Maeve Wiley who’ve got her one woman band with her, She walked with her signature fringed jacket she had since her 14 thyears and a black skirt also walking out of the school but at least minding her own business unlike some pseudo-stars._ **

**_Said pseudo-stars didn’t forget to give her a last shot._ **

****

**_“ I wonder what cock-biter is gonna do in this two month. ” Said Ruby, she was always the first one to pester Maeve and the last one to let go._ **

****

**_“ Poor girl, she is really going to be hungry. ” Followed Olivia mocking pity._ **

****

**_“Nah, I bet she’s gonna take the occasion to eat something” said Anwar quickly adding “ The question is, who she’s gonna bite ?”_ **

****

**_“ Who ? No, HOW MANY peoples is a better one. She surely have the energy to keep it up three months straight” the last one came from Ruby._ **

****

**_“ Maybe, or maybe I am going to use this energy to beat the fuck out of you. “ Maeve wasn’t going to stand still, She honoured them with two last fingers while leaving._ **

****

**_Unknown to them, Our protagonist was watching them with a smile plastered in his face._ **

****

**_“At least there is someone interesting in this school” He mumbled while walking away from school, Don’t get him wrong, he don’t enjoy seeing her getting harassed, it is the way she is facing it he found amusing…yet she didn’t seem to understand this._ **

****

**_“ What are you laughing at dickhead ? ” She practically hissed at him leaving him dumbfounded. Did he just get scared by her ?_ **

**_She didn’t wait much longer as she pushed him out of her way before leaving._ **

****

**_“ charming. “ He said loud enough for her to hear but was surprised as it took him every bit of willpower he had to say it._ **

**_She didn’t respond and just left her face still stone._ **

****

**_‘ What’s wrong with me today ? I must be tired ‘ he thought shaking his head to recover. If he could see himself right now he’ll probably notice some red in his cheeks, it could have been a blush, but no, He never blush._ **

**_‘ Who the hell is this girl ? ’ he wondered as he started walking again, he didn’t know anyone in this school yet. He didn’t expect the first person he meet to be this interesting._ **

****

**_His expectations for the next years just rose up at the idea of meeting this gloomy girl, Maybe they could become friend once he dissipate the misunderstanding, But it wasn’t the time to think about those things._ **

**_Why ? He just came to Moordale because of some family problems, and sadly he won’t be able to live in the hostel forever._ **

****

**_Curious ?_ **

****

**_Oh ! I just noticed that we didn’t even talk about our dear protagonist ! we need to fix that immediately !_ **

**_I’ll use the superpower given to every writer, the change of point of view !_ **

****

****

**_\----------------------------------- 1 stperson POV------------------------------------_ **

**_My name is Greyson, Greyson Atton also called Grey, Grey Wolf and Grey-Son of a bitch depending on the situation. Just your awesomely intelligent not so friendly student who’s hot as fuck._ **

**_I’ve got black hair and light brown eyes, 1.79 and God this one centimetre is frustrating me, I am more on the lean side but still got a glorious four pack. 15 years old, sign’s Capricorn, I am currently single and it’s gonna take a lot of efforts for somebody to change that._ **

****

**_I am came here because of some family shit, and I’m currently in some pretty deep shit._ **

****

**_I understood something when I came here, Moordale is a shit hole when it comes to entertainments but the rent prices are monstrously high !_ **

**_Even with the money my damn father is sending me I won’t be able to survive even in the worst apartments._ **

****

**_I just continued walking without any destination in mind, I finally sat in a bench and started checking for my last resorts: trailers…or worse, collocations._ **

****

**_Why are collocation worse than trailers? The amount of paperwork someone need to do in order to rent in a collocation is just horrifying ! Between having guarantor and the various certificate he’ll have to sleep outside for months before being able to rent._ **

**_And God knows that i don’t like Paper work !_ **

****

**_But I am now facing a dilemma, Living in an extremely small space isn’t something I wish to do. But living with other peoples is a no-no ! imagine if I find myself with some psychos ? or worse, pervs ?_ **

**_I don’t really mind psychos, if they try to harm me I just stab them and boom, legitimate defence. But what can I do to some perv ? Oh, I could stab him and swear it was legitimate defence…nah, I don’t love lying, it makes me feel like shit._ **

**_“ So trailer park it is then. “ I spoke to myself, some bad habit I should really get rid off. Once some guys heard me say that it would be nice to burn the math teacher alive, it wouldn’t be a problem usually but unfortunately the math teacher was one of these guys…._ **

****

**_It isn’t hard to rent a trailer, I just used a new app called “ My little trailer “ it finds the nearest trailer renting offers and show it to you along with the address and the name of the one posted it._ **

**_Only needs to go there and talk with the owner._ **

**_Also, there is only one Trailer park in Moordale so I don’t have much choice._ **

****

**_Luckily, it wasn’t too far from here. I should get there in less then one hour._ **

****

**_\--------------------------Narrator POV------------------------_ **

****

  * **_Moordale Trailer Park –_**



****

**_“Jeffrey Get your Damn ass here ! ” The Voice of an old Woman sounded trough the totality of the park much to the displeasure of the residents._ **

****

**_“Oh ! Just leave me be for God’s sake ! ” Responded a man with an equally loud voice._ **

****

**_“ Not before you tell me where the hell did you put Jonathan’s clothes ! ”_ **

****

**_“I’ve told you one hundred time ! I didn’t touch his damn clothes”_ **

****

**_The situation was clear, The Park’s most infamous couple was having an argument… and the main topic is of course the Park’s most infamous cat, Jonathan._ **

**_This cat tormented everyone since each time they watched TV or listened to some music Cynthia would come and politely tell them that Jonathan don’t like the sound._ **

**_It wasn’t really his fault since well, he’s a cat, but still they couldn’t help but blame him._ **

****

**_“ It’s rabbit season !” At this point their argument didn’t make any sense_ **

****

**_“No it is duck season ! ” Jeffrey yelled back at Cynthia who was going to continue but someone interrupted their intellectual conversation._ **

****

**_“ Excuse me, I am guessing you’re Cynthia… ” Greyson just won the silent thanks of all the residents for stopping this endless hassle._ **

****

**_Cynthia and Jeffrey were pretty good peoples if we exclude their loud quarrels and the former’s obsession with her cat, So a few minutes and 900 pounds later Grey became the not so happy occupant of this not so magnificent caravan._ **

****

**_It wasn’t exactly like he imagined it to be, plain looking from the outside with the generic grey colour just like the many, many others out there. But it wasn’t as bad as he thought, he imagined it like a place of desolation but the grass was green, the sky blue and the whole place gave a good filling…if you ignore the suspicious odour and the occasional noise outside._ **

****

**_The caravan was surprisingly bigger than it seemed, as if it was a condensed house. It had a small living room with a couch and a small table, in the right side of the trailer there was a small bedroom with a bed and a closet as well as the bathroom. In the left there was small kitchen as well as a washing machine._ **

****

**_Grey just jumped in the bed too tired to take out his shoes, he fell in a deep sleep. He dreamed of his first and last day in school, of his encounter with the gloomy girl._ **

****

**_She was really scary, yet she was attractive, edgy but interesting. The way she responded to the ‘ Kings’ of the high school before just getting them out of her system, the fierce look on her face when she basically shocked him on the spot, it was strangely fascinating._ **

**_Fierce, it was the word he was searching._ **

**_“just like a tiger…. “ He was going to say lion but he felt as if someone else took the name._ **

****

**_Little did he know that the scary girl was actually nearer than he could imagine._ **

****

**_\--------------------------After a night--------------------------------_ **

****

**_Greyson wasn’t really a morning person. For him, Waking up was akin to feeling true happiness then watching as it disappear. Yet today was different, he slept early so he woke up early._ **

**_He was first confused to find himself in an unfamiliar bed and was half expecting to find somebody sleeping beside him, then he remembered everything that happened._ **

**_He did his morning routine before opening the fridge, who was of course completely empty._ **

**_Grey sighed as he put on his jacket and left._ **

**_‘ I saw a groceries store when I came here ‘ he thought as walked away, he put on his earphones and started playing his playlist._ **

**_Song of the day “ Boulevard of Broken Dreams ” from Green Day._ **

****

**_In Seemingly no time he arrived at the groceries store, he went on to buy enough food for a few weeks but met someone he wasn’t expecting at all._ **

****

**_“Oh shit, here we go again…” He growled as he saw a familiar figure in the stales._ **

****

**_‘ Why the hell do I have to meet the scary girl here ? ‘ he complained in his mind as the ‘ scary girl ‘ as he called her took a few things._ **

**_He saw her as she sneakily threw something in her bag every now and then, a mischievous smile appeared in his face as though about a way the get his revenge from yesterday’s terror._ **

**_He sneaked behind her as she was about to put a bottle of whiskey in her bag before taking her arm._ **

****

**_“ What do you think you are doing young lady ? ” He said in a reprimanding tone scaring the living shit out of the girl._ **

**_Her already white face became somehow even paler she turned back to see who it was only to see a familiar figure before her._ **

**_She couldn’t remember him until she noticed the small innocent smile on his face who had pretty nasty vibe on it._ **

**_‘ it’s yesterday’s bastard…’ she cursed her bad luck in her mind_ **

****

**_“ What do you want ? ” she asked glaring at him as if she was going to gut him like a rabbit, usually it is enough break peoples._ **

****

**_‘ Yesterday you’ve got me but now I am prepared’ Greyson thought as he smile grew wider much to the scary girl’s surprise._ **

****

**_“ Don’t worry, it is just a little payback for yesterday.” He released her arm while blocking her from the Cashier view. He took a chocolate bar and put it inside her sac while she hesitantly put the bottle in it._ **

****

**_He went to pay for his groceries before just getting out of the store._ **

**_Quickly after gloomy girl came out, he extended his hand._ **

****

**_Maeve looked puzzled, ‘ why the hell is giving his hand ‘ she’s probably thinking._ **

****

**_Greyson smiled at her antic before sighing mocking exasperation_ **

****

**_“ My chocolate bar, scary girl “ she smiled a little but soon regretted._ **

****

**_“Oh my god….” He said his face full of incredulity_ **

****

**_“ What ? “ She somehow felt that he was going to say something annoying._ **

****

**_“ I swear I just saw you smile ! incredible, right ? ” He said still mocking incredulity._ **

****

**_“ dickhead…” She growled at him in a not so scary way ._ **

****

**_“ How do you know my name ? ”_ **

**_“…” She stayed silent at his antics._ **

****

**_“ I didn’t introduce myself, how rude of me, My name is Greyson Atton, Grey for the friends, also called Grey-Wolf, Bastard and more recently dickhead. ” He said with a smile as he extended his hand._ **

****

**_Seeing his smile slowly fading she felt a little bad for him and took it. His smile returned as he hesitated to speak._ **

****

**_“I just wanted my chocolate bar.” He finally said urging the girl to hit him in the face, regretting to ever think about him. She just left to return home leaving Greyson lost in his thoughts._ **

**_‘ Her hands are cold, and surprisingly soft.’_ **

****

**_“ But it’s not bad either.…” He said to himself. He couldn’t help but run after her to finally put a name on this girl._ **

****

**_“ Hey ! Wait a minute ! “ He yelled at her but she didn’t stop_ **

**_“ What’s your name ? ” He added quickly._ **

****

**_“ Ask me tomorrow.” She used one of her classic answers for questions she wanted to avoid, the other answer is ‘ fuck off’ simple yet effective. Seeing that she wasn’t going to answer, he decided to use his secret weapon: Puppy eyes._ **

****

**_“ Refusing to give me your name, after all the wonderful moments we’ve had together You’re really breaking my hearth”_ **

**_He said to her faking sadness. But she wasn’t flinching at all…Hell, is she made of steel ?_ **

****

**_“ What wonderful moments ? ” She asked him knowing that she’ll probably regret her decision._ **

****

**_“ You forgot ? you’re so heartless scary girl… ” He saw she was going to leave again so he quickly added “ that time when we became partner in crimes ! ”_ **

****

**_“ And ? ” she asked again_ **

****

**_“ And ? ” he asked back not really knowing what to say._ **

****

**_“ Maeve Wiley.” She sighed and said exasperated, thinking that he’ll know it after the summer vacations so it didn’t really matter…_ **

****

**_“ What ? ” he asked genuinely confused, his eyebrows raising a little as he faintly narrowed his eyes._ **

****

**_“ My name is Maeve Wiley.” She repeated before turning back to leaving ._ **

****

**_“Maeve Wiley…” he said to himself before smiling, “ I like it “_ **

****

**_“ it’s was pleasure to meet you mae...” He stopped after realising that she already left. He looked around him but didn’t find her._ **

**_‘ she’s fast…’ he thought as he remembered something._ **

****

**_“ She didn’t give me my chocolate bar…” He smiled before leaving too, His stomach still complaining as if there was some dogs fighting inside, or maybe it was butterflies ?_ **

****

**_\------------------------------------------------_ **

****

**_Moordale: La Casa Milburn_ **

****

**_Otis invited Eric to play smash as a celebration, they wanted to make a small gathering at first but they found out they didn’t have any friend except each other. They could invite others but it would probably end bad with all the dicks in the decoration._ **

**_“ In three months, we’ll finally start our A-phase ! You what it means, Oatcake ? ” Eric as cheerful as ever just lost a game but didn’t care at all._ **

****

**_“ Eric, When will you stop with this no-sense ?” Otis wasn’t really comfortable with this subject._ **

****

**_“ I don’t know, when will you be able to fap without fainting ?” Eric asked back not forgetting to hit where it hurts the most._ **

****

**_“…” Otis stayed silent, it was the only way to deal with Eric when he started talking about sex._ **

****

**_“ Seriously, your mother is a Sex guru and you can’t even talk about it… ” Eric added._ **

****

**_“ It’s not like that, it’s just…I don’t see the point. I see it everywhere! Every morning I am greeted with the wonderful sight of a Penis…” He was going to continue when he saw Eric looking at him with a knowing smile._ **

****

**_‘ Shit ‘ He thought as he started panicking._ **

****

**_“ I didn’t know that you swung that way too Oatcake…” Eric said as he started discovering Otis in a new light._ **

****

**_“ It’s not like this ! I…I…” Otis was probably going to have a heart attack if he continued but it was just too damn funny._ **

****

**_Eric exploded unable to hold his laugh anymore, Seeing this, Otis understood he was being toyed with, he was going to fight back but when his mother arrived with some Nutella he forget everything, he loved Nutella, he loved it so much that he ended up spilling it all over his jumper._ **

****

**_Yes, this the story of the legendary Nutella Jumper. But with the appearance of our dear protagonist, who will get that jumper ?_ **

****

**_\-------------------------------------------------------_ **

****

**_\- Moordale Trailer Park: -_ **

****

**_Maeve just arrived, she smiled remembering the way she left that guy. Her timing was perfect, she took the bus just in time to seemingly disappear from sight._ **

**_She opened the door of her trailer only to find Sean on the side holding his nose, she knew he was hiding behind the door to scare her so she probably hit him with the door when she entered._ **

****

**_“ Awch ! Why the hell did you push the door so hard frog-face ?! ” He asked her while checking if he was bleeding;_ **

**_She shrugged it before responding_ **

**_“ You deserved it”_ **

**_she put the groceries on the table and started storing them, she took bag of frozen peas and threw it at her ‘injured’ brother._ **

****

**_“ What took you so long ? “ he asked her seeing the time_ **

****

**_“ I had to get rid of a guy who asked too much questions ” She said glaring at him._ **

****

**_She hated when he played the responsible elder brother, while he just passed his time creating problems for the two of them._ **

**_He was great when she child, taking care of her when her mother couldn’t or when just disappeared, but now he started acting more and more like her, letting her down so many times…_ **

****

**_“Okay, Okay, you are edgy I got it .“ He said raising his arms as a sign of surrender._ **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

**_Chapter 2: An Unexpected encounter._ **

****

**_Moordale Trailer Park:_ **

****

**_Greyson just returned from the store, he mechanically stored everything while his mind was busy with something else._ **

**_He just couldn’t help but think about that girl, there was just something about her that made him happy but embarrassed._ **

**_It pissed him off._ **

**_Why does he act like this when she’s here?_ **

**_He's supposed to be Grayson Atton, the grumpy loner with a suspicious humour. Not a guy who run after a girl to ask what’s her name !_ **

**_“I am becoming too soft…” he muttered as he drank some milk, yes milk, not coffee. Our supposed ‘grumpy loner ‘ just can’t stand bitter things, but if you tell him this there is a high risk of getting one of your balls smashed. It is grey’s favourite way of solving problems, and maybe the only useful thing his father ever thought him: Nards are fair game. In fact, it wasn’t even really his father who told him this, they were watching TV and some character said it, his father only gave him a confirmation._ **

****

####  _He decided to read a little to pass time, His choice was Don Quixote_ _,_ _His favourite book and the only one he took with him when he moved to Moordale. It was a gift from his grandfather and meant a lot to him so he couldn’t just leave it behind._

####  _After a good hour he finally put it down, he was no longer in the mood. Why ? Cynthia and Jeffrey decided that it was a good idea to fight just in front of his caravan._

**_He put on the music, Song of the moment Is ’Master of puppets’ he made sure that the sound was low and he was almost certain that peoples won’t notice…or they will but it isn’t high enough to bother them._ **

****

**_But as soon as the song started someone started desperately knocking at his door, he opened it to see Cynthia and her cat._ **

**_You know what’s going to happen next, right ?_ **

****

**_“Sorry to bother you, but can you stop the music. Jonathan…” she was going to explain but Greyson interrupted her._ **

****

**_“It’s okay, you told me yesterday, Jonathan don’t like it when the volume is high. I’ll put my earphone next time.” He hoped she wouldn’t notice but she seems to hear things exceptionally well…or maybe it is the song who’s exceptionally loud…it’s probably a mix of the two._ **

****

**_“I am thankful that you understand.” She smiled at him before hearing the familiar voice of her husband asking her where put the remote. She sighed before taking a bunch of letters and shoving them in the young man’s hands._ **

****

**_“ Can you give it to your neighbour, please ? ” She asked him not really giving him the choice before going to start another stupid argument._ **

****

**_“ *sigh*, just wanted to listen to some music…” he complained as he walked out._ **

**_If he had the choice he prefer interacting with nobody if it’s not necessary, Why ? Because most peoples are either boring or arsholes, sometimes the two at the same time. He likes Neither of them._ **

****

**_He knocked the door of the caravan which looked exactly like his but the sight before him wasn’t expected at all, He saw the very girl wo scared the shit out of him yesterday. Yes, Maeve Wiley was right in front of him._ **

**_And if it wasn’t enough, she had damn whistles drawn on her face with the words ‘ Frog-face ‘ written on her forehead._ **

**_It was just too much for him to take, he felt the blood rush toward his head before finally feeling the urge to laugh._ **

****

**_Her somewhat sleepy eyes opened widely as she saw him clearly not understanding the situation._ **

****

**_Grey fought the smile that was appearing on his face as he spoke calmly._ **

****

**_“ Good morning Maeve.” He was going to call her scary girl but the current her was everything but scary._ **

****

**_‘ God, she’s cute when she’s sleepy…or is it the whistles ? Nah, I am team Dog ’ he thought supressing his urge to pinch her cheeks._ **

****

**_“What are you doing here ? ” She finally regained some sense as she asked him._ **

****

**_“ Cynthia wanted me to give you your mail ” he said as he gave her the letters. She glared at him as he continued realising what she meant._ **

**_“ Look like we are neighbours Maeve. ” he called her name again, he just liked the way it sounded. Judging by her frown she wasn’t as happy as he was with the situation, It kinda annoyed him for some reason. So he decided that a pay-back was necessary._ **

****

**_“ Well, look like you aren’t happy about it. But can I ask you why your face look like some five year’s old drawing ?” He asked her as he used the camera of his phone to show her face._ **

****

**_In less than a second her face went from surprise to anger and finally annoyance as she screamed at her supposed culprit of this vandalism._ **

**_She just took a small nap since she didn’t sleep well yesterday and now she have fucking whistles and a friendly message on her face._ **

****

**_“ Sean ! What the fuck did you do ?” She wasn’t happy._ **

****

**_‘ Scary Maeve made her return…’ thought Greyson as he prepared himself for the show._ **

****

**_“ Hahaha ” Sean felt like he was going to die, and judging by Maeve glances at the knives in kitchen he’ll probably do if he don’t stop._ **

****

**_“ So you are the artist, I am a great fan of your work.” Grey thought it wasn’t enough so he added a comment, Sean didn’t notice his sarcasm, or maybe he just decided to ignore it as he responded finally stopping from laughing._ **

****

**_“ Thanks, you’re a friend of Maeve ? ” he asked him after noticing his presence._ **

****

**_“ Hopefully, I am. ” he started before adding “ I am your new neighbour. ”_ **

****

**_Maeve didn’t hear him or just didn’t care for the moment, she just glared at her brother who started sweating heavily._ **

****

****

**_“ It was good to see you friend of Maeve, but someone is waiting for me so I have to go…. ” He said as he ran away leaving a still fuming Maeve and a disappointed Greyson._ **

****

**_‘ fun spoiler.’ The later complained in his mind._ **

****

**_“Can I ask you something ? ” he tried his luck to see if he could cheer up the scary girl, even if he was only partly responsible of her anger, seeing her like this somehow left a sour taste in his mouth._ **

**_“ Go ahead ” She sighed getting ready to hit him in the balls if he ask her the same thing as the many, many guys who believed the rumours about her._ **

****

**_“ Why did he write Frog-face on your forehead while drawing whistles ? Shouldn’t it be cat-face, or judging by your reaction tiger-face. ” She wasn’t expecting this question at all so she just blinked a few times before answering._ **

****

**_“ It’s a nickname he gave me” visibly, she wasn’t fan of this name_ **

****

**_“But why ? ” it didn’t make any sense for Greyson, does she pass her time playing outside when it rained ? or secretly have an extremely long tongue ? he wanted to know._ **

****

**_“ I don’t know, he just said that I looked like a frog.” She said in exasperation._ **

****

**_“He is blind…” he said unconsciously as he saw a smile appearing on her face, he suddenly felt as if he was naked in the middle of a crowd._ **

**_He never thought that he would ever say such a cheesy line._ **

**_‘ fuck, you’re making me soft Maeve Wiley…’_ **

****

**_He didn’t know what to do, so he did the first thing which came to his mind. Fleeing and hiding his face somewhere._ **

****

**_“ I have to go now.” He said trying to stop the blush that appeared in his face to grow. “ If you need anything, or just want to talk I am just ten paces from here.” He quickly added before turning around to leave._ **

****

****

**_“ Goodbye Dickhead. ” this time she was the one who surprised him._ **

****

**_“Goodbye Maeve” he said a wide smile on his face._ **

****

****

****

****

**_La Casa Milburn :_ **

****

**_Otis once again stopped halfway, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t do so something as simple as mast….as fapping, Eric kept telling him that he should talk more like a normal adolescent and less like some sex therapist._ **

**_He passed the whole night watching ‘documentation’, yet he couldn’t do it…it just felt so wrong._ **

****

**_‘ Now everything is ready’ he thought as he left the proofs of his performances scattered in his room. It wasn’t right, he knows that, but it isn’t right for a mother to spy on the intimacy of her son._ **

****

**_As he finished the preparations a man who seemed in his mid-forties entered the room._ **

****

**_“ Ah sorry ! I didn’t mean to…” The same thing replayed_ **

****

**_“ I know, the bathroom is the at your left.” Otis interrupted him._ **

****

**_“ Thanks, sorry again, I am Jacky by the way.” The man left with a smile before closing the door behind him._ **

**_“ I wish that mother could enter a serious relationship for once.” He muttered silently oblivious to the fact that it will soon happen, and it wouldn’t be as good as he thought…_ **

****

**_Meanwhile, in the wonderful world of Eric Effiong. He was giving a head in the toilet of some guy before being interrupted by the mother of the later who had a sudden diarhea attack…_ **


	3. I love annoying you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Just wanted to tell you a few thing about this fic:  
> It is in fact a work my english teacher gave me, it is a long story but she sent an e-mail to everyone in our class telling them to choose their favourite series and write a fic about it, we were obliged to create a character on our own and write about his interactions with the others.  
> This is only a prototype and i will most likely write a new one in some time, but i will do my best to satisfy you.

**_Chapter 3: Sorry, I just love annoying you._ **

****

**_“ Can you remind the reason of your presence ” Maeve asked her ‘guest’ who was actually drinking a bottle of milk while sitting in the couch of her trailer._ **

****

**_“ Do I need a reason to spend time with you scary girl ? ” Greyson asked her._ **

****

**_“Yes” She said with her ‘Maeve Face’, the same blank face who strangely got a scary vibe._ **

****

**_“ You are mean, Maeve.” The uninvited guest said to her, but seeing her eyes still focused on him he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed._ **

****

**_“What?” He frowned and asked._ **

****

**_“Nothing” she kept staring at him, he tried to ignore her and grabbed one of the books lying on the table._ **

****

**_“Do you only read feminist books ? ” He asked her, it has been a few days since he started passing his time with her, yet he only saw feminist books._ **

**_She didn’t respond and just kept staring at him._ **

**_He took the bottle of whiskey she stole and drank a bit, she was starting to piss him off._ **

****

**_“ What do you want ? “He asked her_ **

****

**_“Nothing, I just love annoying you” she said with a soft smile._ **

****

**_‘ Seriously, what am I supposed to do if she keep smiling like this…I really love her smile…’ He thought as he made a smile of his own._ **

****

**_“ You love my smile ? “ She asked in disbelief before laughing. He understood that his bad habit of speaking whatever he thought kicked in._ **

****

**_“ You must be drunk.” She added_ **

****

**_“… Just a little ” he was going to refute but decided against, at least now he have a reason to say whatever he wanted._ **

****

**_“ You don’t have anything to do this summer ? ” He wanted to change their discussion subject._ **

****

**_“ The ephemeral illusion of happiness initiating the slow agony of the world is of course the most exciting part of the year. ” she started before adding “ Aimee is in a trip so I don’t have anything to do.”_ **

**_“ And you ? “ she looked at him biting her nails._ **

****

**_“ Well, I just moved here so I will probably continue listening to the sardonic and morbid humour of my dear nihilistic friend. ” he looked at her before adding “ if it doesn’t bother you, of course.”_ **

****

**_“If I tell you to fuck off would you leave ? ” She asked him curiously_ **

**_He didn’t think too much about it and responded._ **

****

**_“ It depends” he looked at her more intensely “ If you actually mean it I would probably leave”_ **

****

**_“ But if I have as much as a doubt that you still want me beside you, I will stay.” He looked at her dark brown eyes as he said it._ **

**_She was visibly happy with is answer._ **

****

**_“And you ? ” he couldn’t help but ask back._ **

****

**_“ Technically, it is my house, so I won’t leave if you ask me to.” She said feigning ignorance. But she finally responded under the insistence of his stare._ **

****

**_“ I don’t really know if I would stay.” She saw the disappointment in his eyes as she spoke._ **

****

**_“ I hope I would stay” he titled his head but kept staring at her._ **

****

**_“Just don’t tell me to fuck off ! stop looking at me like this. ” she finally lost it._ **

****

**_“ Well, you are the one who taught me how to do this.” He said sheepishly as he sat beside her._ **

****

**_“ And I already regret it…” she smiled at him._ **

****

**_“ Regret is just an appalling waste of energy…” He replied with a smile of his own._ **

****

**_“ Katherine Mansfield, since when do you like modernist authors” she asked him positively surprised._ **

****

**_“ Girl, it has only been one week since we met. There is still a lot you don’t know about me.” He replied but under her glare he spilled the beans, she was just too good at this game !_ **

****

**_“ You see, when you recommend something to me, there is a small possibility that I was actually listening to you. ” he paused before adding “ and I don’t really like them, I just wanted to see why you loved them so much...but it isn’t that bad, not at the level of Don Quixote but still pretty good. ”_ **

****

**_Maeve decided to ignore his preferences for the moment, but she had to fix that. She can’t have him worshiping Don Quixote like this if they are going to hang out together in the future._ **

****

**_“ In fact, I don’t know you either.” He said as he realised that his only friend at the moment was a complete mystery. He needed to fix that._ **

****

**_“ Oh ! you are curious ? ” she asked him with her Maeve face as he nodded eagerly._ **

****

**_“ Isn’t it obvious that I have a wonderful life ? ” she said sarcastically while dramatically waving her hands to show the trailer._ **

**_He looked gently at her, understanding that she wasn’t ready to share those things with him._ **

****

**_At first, he was only intrigued by this girl. The way she just dealt with her shit instead of breaking down before every problem, The fact that she was the first person to scare him that much in his whole life also contributed._ **

**_Then he started seeing more aspects of her beside ‘ the tough girl’, her unconditional love for feminist literature, her pessimistic personality which was scary at first but became downright cute after spending some time with her, the fact that no matter the topic she always had insights and reflexions he could never come up with, her rare smiles that illuminated his day, and even more if he was the one who caused them, her morbid humour and her wonderful sarcasms that always made him smile._ **

****

**_If at first, it was just a slight interest. Now he wanted her as a true friend._ **

****

**_As he lost himself in his thought he couldn’t help but look at her gently, before sighing._ **

**_“ What’s wrong ? ” asked Maeve genuinely concerned, it was another side of her Grey liked, she was always attentive to other people’s reactions, well, at least she was if she liked them._ **

****

**_“ You are making me soft, Maeve Wiley” he complained openly this time._ **

**_It is something his grand-pappy taught him, word for word, he said “” if you care about someone, stay honest, and stay here._ **

**_By being honest, you’ll show that you trust them, and by being here, you’ll show that they can trust you. “”_ **

****

**_Yeah, his Grand-pappy was great man, you don’t believe me ?_ **

**_Here’s another quote from his grandfather._ **

****

**_“”If life give you lemons, shove it in her ass ! “”_ **

****

****

**_“Is that so ? ”said Maeve with a smirk_ **

****

**_“ If somebody I knew ever saw me right now, they’d have a heart attack.” He spoke truthfully._ **

****

**_“ Yeah, you are a model of gentillesse ” she spoke with her signature sneaky sarcasm._ **

****

**_“ I am not kidding, the last time I tried to have a conversation with someone I didn’t know…it didn’t end well” he spoke as a bitter smile appeared on his face remembering what happened that day._ **

****

**_“ What did you do ? ” She asked him curiously._ **

****

**_“ Hey ! why are you directly accusing me ? ” said Greyson mocking indignation at her accusations._ **

****

**_“ It wasn’t you ?” Maeve raised an eyebrow as she asked_ **

**_“ It was me, but you still aren’t supposed to accuse me like this.” He responded._ **

****

**_“Okay, Okay, I apology for my rudeness milord” said Maeve even if her voice sounded all but sorry._ **

****

**_“ You’re forgiven, but don’t repeat the same mistake. My patience has it’s limit” By hanging around her for the past week, Greyson learned to claim the small victories, especially if it can piss her off like this one._ **

****

**_“ Tell me what you did dickhead ” scary Maeve made her return as she glared at him._ **

****

**_“ Okay, Okay, no need to get angry.” He said with a smile which soon turned malicious as continued “ Let’s say the ice wasn’t the only thing I broke.”_ **

****

**_“ You mean…?” she asked for a confirmation_ **

****

**_“Yes.” I looked at her to see her reaction but she was only amused._ **

****

**_“ And why did you break his balls? ” she wasn’t a subtle as him_ **

****

**_“ Ask me tomorrow.” He smiled as he used her very catchphrase against her._ **

****

**_“ Fuck off ! ” she smiled a little and shouted at him, seeing her like this he felt his heart skipping a beat._ **

**_They stayed a moment just like this, sitting beside each other, one of them reading her book while the other was just relaxing with his eyes closed._ **

**_The two of them somehow forgot about the world around them as a strange feeling invaded them, they felt happy, safe and content._ **

****

**_“ Hey “ he asked her hitting her lightly with his elbow to get her attention_ **

**_“ What ?” she asked him with some annoyance in her voice, she really liked the moment yet he had to ruin it._ **

****

**_“Do you mean it ?” he asked her titling his head as he looked gently at her, at first she didn’t understand but quickly remembered their earlier conversation._ **

**_She acted as if she was pondering at the question before saying_ **

****

**_“Maybe” it was really hard to conceal her smile at the moment as she saw the confusion in his eyes, but it quickly faded as he asked_ **

****

**_“Then should I stay ?” he brought his head closer waiting for the answer. Looking at his light brown eyes she couldn’t help but smile._ **

****

**_“Yes“ she said curious to see what would happen next._ **

****

**_“I’m glad.” He just closed his eyes again leaving her somewhat disappointed._ **

****

**_‘ What am I thinking ? ’ Maeve shook her head before returning her attention to her book._ **

****

**_‘ What am I thinking ? ’ Unknown to her, Grey thought exactly the same thing._ **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	4. I am here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final chapter

**_Chapter 4: I am here for you._ **

****

**_Maeve just returned from her part time job, it was pretty late in the evening. She passed by the familiar trailer of her intrusive neighbour wondering what he was doing._ **

**_She entered her trailer, it looked surprisingly empty. There was no stupid brother, no friend laying on the couch…just her._ **

****

**_‘ There is something fishy’ she thought, after a few moments she took her phone to call her brother, but the bib went on…_ **

****

**_She searched under the fridge, the place where they usually hide their money._ **

****

**_“ Fuck you Sean…” It was empty, she searched for his things and of course, there was nothing left._ **

****

**_Her eyes started to water as she felt her legs failing her, she silently sat on the couch closing her eyes, hoping that everything was a dream, that she would wake and her brother will be here._ **

****

**_But it wasn’t, and she knows that better than anyone, life is a fucking nightmare with brief moments of peace._ **

**_The one she relied on left her taking all their money with him, she didn’t have time to cry, she needed to find a way to fend for herself...._ **

****

**_Yet, now she was before the door of somebody she barely know about to knock it._ **

****

**_“What the hell am I doing ? ” she spoke to herself as she backed off, she was about to leave when the door opened before her._ **

****

**_“ Are you going to stay like this for a long time ? ” Greyson asked her with a small smile._ **

**_But it slowly faded as he saw her eyes, she cried._ **

****

**_“ What’s wrong ? Are you okay ? ” he never saw her like that, the distress in his voice surprised him._ **

**_She smiled weakly at him, he care about her, it is clear even for someone as blind as her when it comes to peoples._ **

****

**_“Sean left.” It was just two words, yet saying them urged the tears she was suppressing to come out._ **

**_She suddenly felt a pairs of arms tightly holding her, as if to protect her from the outside world. While a hand was slowly caressing her head._ **

**_After what felt like an eternity, He stopped hugging her._ **

****

**_“ Do you want to come in ? ” he asked her a gently as he could, afraid that she would run away and never return._ **

**_She nodded and followed him inside._ **

****

**_“I’ll make some tea.” He told her before heading toward the kitchen, she stiffly sat on the couch as she took a look at his home, she never came here before._ **

**_It was the same thing inside as all the trailers in this park, she noticed a pile of book in the table. And smiled a little after finding ‘Who’s afraid of Virginia Woolf’ between the, her smile faded as she saw Don Quixote carefully put in the table, she really needed to fix his preferences._ **

****

**_“Thanks” she thanked him as he gave her a cup of tea before sitting beside her._ **

****

**_“ What happened ? ” He asked in the same gentle tone he had a while ago._ **

****

**_“I already told you, my fuking brother abandoned me” she spoke harshly. “ just returned home to find that he disappeared taking all his things with him.”_ **

****

**_“ Did you call him ? ” He asked her drinking some tea._ **

****

**_“He doesn’t respond.” She sighed._ **

****

**_“ When my mother couldn’t, or wouldn’t take care of me, Sean was always here. He is the one who took me here when she left, he always found a way to fix things…” She started speaking with a trembling voice while he repressed his urge to take her in his arms one more time. She needed to talk, and he knew that._ **

****

**_“I thought I could rely on him…That he would never let me down…” Her voice broke at this point._ **

****

**_“But he left me, just like her, like everyone.” He couldn’t take any longer. He took her hand lightly caressing he knuckles_ **

**_She didn’t take it back instead finding comfort in his arms._ **

****

**_“ It’s okay, it’s okay…” He whispered, even if he don’t know how the hell he’s going to make it okay._ **

****

**_“no it isn’t ” she told him resting her head on his shoulder._ **

****

**_“Maybe, but at least you aren’t alone” he responded_ **

****

**_“ You think that Cynthia may want to adopt me ? ” she asked him returning to her usual self._ **

****

**_“ Stupid girl…I am here .” He said holding her tighter._ **

****

**_“I know, dickhead ” he was going to say something but he felt something soft touching his lips, it was quick yet soft and meaningful._ **

****

**_“Now I marked you, you can’t run away.” She told him returning her head on his shoulder leaving a shocked Greyson with a dumb smile on his face._ **

****

**_“I wouldn’t dare” he responded kissing her forehead._ **

****

**_“I fell in love with you, scary girl.”_ **

****


End file.
